Caught My Attention
by Dusksunset
Summary: Meet Bruce Wayne, the flirt, playboy billionaire that every girl wants. Are these his true colors? Will he ever show them? Will he open up to someone and show them he's a lot more than just some rich kid? BrucexDiana A BMWW fan fic


**A/N: Woot! New Wonderbat story! XD Yes, I know, I have a lot of stories going on right now and I sure as hell need to update them...hehe...I just really wanted to write this! XP**

**Another high school BrucexDiana fic. No powers. Normal teens. Yup. Again. Going off of these b-days: B - Feb. 19 D - Mar. 22**

**Yet again, they'll be somewhat/a lot (I guess it depends) OOC.**

**This story will be told in Diana's P.O.V. (at least I'll try to) and sometimes change to Bruce's. :3**

**Enjoy!**

**NOTE: ****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO } means the perspective is changing to third person. It'll mark the beginning and end of third person. And like I say in all my stories, everything in italics is being said in the character's head/mind.**

**Story: Caught My Attention**

**Chapter: Invisible - Chapter 1**

**Character(s): Diana Prince, Brue Wayne**

**Pairing(s): BrucexDiana (Wonderbat)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

My name is Diana Prince. I'm 18 years old and a senior in high school. The year is almost over and yet...I'm still invisible...

* * *

I had a crush on Bruce Wayne. Okay, have a crush on him. Who doesn't have a crush on him? Sure, he can be rude, selfish, and flirtatious, like, all the time, but look at him! He's so freakin' gorgeous! And I do believe there's always something good in people, sometimes they just don't show it. I always believe in second chances...

* * *

The first time I met Bruce was my first year at Gotham Academy, which happened to also be his. Over the years here, I've had many classes with him. Strike that. All my classes were with him. Every single class, every single year yet he doesn't even know who I am. I've never had an actual conversation with him. EVER. Yeah, it's a bit stupid as to why I have a crush on a guy who I've never talked to, who doesn't even know I exist, and is just a plain jerk.

Our first years were very different though, well, in my view they were. Scratch that. Our whole high school experience has one heck of a difference. That difference? Isn't it obvious. I'm INVISIBLE, he's NOT. There, I said it. Yup.

* * *

**Year One: Freshman Year**

* * *

The first day I arrived at Gotham Academy was the first time I saw him. He was also a freshman, yet, everyone crowded around him like he was a God, and trust me, he's no god. I know that for sure. He doesn't throw lightning bolts now, does he? I didn't think so.

My first day was horrible. It took me forever to find my locker, my classes, everything. No one would help me, even if I asked. I guessed I couldn't rely on anyone or expect anything nice from anyone in Gotham. My first week in Gotham and I've pretty much learned the most important lesson there is to know. **DON'T TRUST OR RELY ON ANYONE. **

While I was frantically wandering the halls, Bruce on the other hand, was being escorted to his classes. BY UPPER CLASSMEN. Well...they were girls...

First period: Math. Don't you just love starting the day off with some math? Because I do! NOPE! Absolutely hated it. Who wants to work their brain so early in the morning? Not me. The one thing I wasn't expecting was a guy like him in a high math class. I mean, I'm taking freakin' Trigonometry as a freshman! Usually juniors take Trig! But him! Bruce! He's that smart?! Really?! I couldn't believe it. I have never met...well seen...someone so gorgeous be so damn smart.

The one thing I learned from freshman year: **Don't judge a book by its cover.**

* * *

**Year Two: Sophomore Year**

* * *

Got all the same classes as Bruce yet again. What was first period? Physical Education or P.E. You know how embarrassing it is to be the last one picked or the first one to get out? Well, I'll tell you this. He for sure doesn't know a thing about it. Always the first one picked is he's not the captain. Always the last one standing. What's up with that?!

We played dodge ball one day. And guess who the last one picked was! Yours truly. It's not that I'm bad at sports. That's not it at all! It's the fact that everyone chooses all the "populars" first, no matter their skill level! That's just messed up.

I ended up on the same team as Bruce, along with most of the girls in my class. There was only three boys on my team, including him. He didn't seem to mind me being on his team. Not at all. He actually saved me from a ball thrown directly at my face...And you wonder why I like him. Of course, I was hit everywhere else, except that one spot, which is how I was the first one out. But the real shocker was what he said. After I thanked him from saving me, he replied, "Don't want your pretty face getting bruised now." Then he gave me one of his signature smiles.

Every time I think back to that point just makes me squeal and swoon! Man that guy is just gorgeous!

* * *

**Year Three: Junior Year**

* * *

Now why did I call him a jerk? Oh yeah, now I remember. Junior year has to be the worst year of high school ever.

I was at my locker, minding my own business when a football was thrown right at me! (Reason why I hate outdoor lockers) The ball hit me right in the ass. Yes. In the **ASS.** How embarrassing is that?! I turned around to see who threw it to find none other than Prince Charming heading my way. I crouched down and picked up the football and when I got up, he was right there, only 6 inches away from my face. Handing him the ball, I closed my locker, but apparently he wasn't done with me yet. You know what he told me! "You've got a pretty face but you really need to work on toning your ass. Don't want it jiggling now, do you?" and then he walked away! What the hell?! And for the record, my butt does **NOT** jiggle! I am perfectly fit in every part of my body. Hmph.

* * *

**Year Four: Senior Year**

* * *

Nothing bad really happened to me senior year. Even though I was still invisible to basically everyone, I still didn't mind.

I never really had any interaction with Bruce unless it was school related and we were forced to be partners. It didn't seem like he changed much, except for the fact that he got even more flirtatious and was now a 'playboy'. The handsome playboy that every girl wants, gets, then gets dumped like trash. Of course these were only rumors I overheard in the girls locker room, but it's not too hard to believe them.

I actually started to get over my crush on Bruce and hardly ever paid attention to him.

Aside from the pushing in the hallways, senior year was fine.

* * *

**Present Day: May 30th, 10 a.m.**

* * *

It's now the second day of summer and I have to work. Lovely isn't it? Where is it exactly that I work? A grocery store. Yes, a grocery store. What? A girl need to work for money.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Diana was put on inventory duty. She had been shelving cans for an hour already and there was still an endless amount to be shelved.

"Need some help?" a sudden voice asked.

Assuming it was another employee, Diana replied, "I guess, if it's not to much trouble to ask for, that is, if you're done with your assignment. Thanks."

The person started grabbing cans from the box laying next to Diana and shelving them. Leaning down to grab more cans, Diana caught a glimpse of the male who offered to help and found that he was not an employee.

"Oh. I didn't realize you didn't work here. You really don't need to help. I can handle this," Diana said with guilt in her voice.

"That's not what you said thirty seconds ago," the man replied. He looked to be about the same age as Diana and awfully familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it. "So, if I was an employee, you'd let me help?"

"What? Oh. Well, if they were done with the task they were assigned...then yeah. I guess I would."

"I'll be right back then."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Bruce P.O.V.**

* * *

Seeing that she needs a lot of help, I decided to help her, but she wouldn't let me. So now I'm going to get a job and become her co-worker. I walked up to one of the cashiers to ask if I could speak to their manager and guess what they said!

"Mister, someone like you isn't allowed to talk to someone so high ranked."

Someone like me? What is that suppose to mean? I'm Bruce Wayne! I'm way higher ranked than your manager will ever be. And shouldn't all your customers be allowed to talk to the manager?

"Wait, I thought all customers have the right to talk to the manager, like putting in reviews on their employees perhaps."

"Look, Mister...umm..."

"Wayne."

"Look, Mister Wayne, we—"

Ha, looks like she's surprised to hear who she's talking to.

"Oh! Mr. Wayne! I'm so sorry. I'll let you talk to the manager a.s.a.p. just please, don't put a bad review in for me."

"I won't, it's no biggie, just show me the way to the manager's office and I'll get off your tail."

* * *

I'm now in the manager's office and guess what, the manager's not there!

I quietly take a seat in one of the chairs on one side of the desk and patiently wait for him to come in.

_"Great, at this rate, she'll be done shelving before I even get a job."_

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could get a job here," I said immediately after he asked the question.

He responded to me while taking a seat, "Well, you see kid, we're not hiring right now, so—" He looked up at me and I could tell he recognized me. "Wait, you're Bruce Wayne. Why do you need a job?"

"Yes, I'm Bruce Wayne and technically, I don't. I was just wondering...could you by any chance 'give' me a job?"

"But you don't need the pay."

"Exactly. You don't need to pay me and you get free service from me. You get the extra help without having to pay extra."

"Oh. Wow. You'd really do that?"

"As long as I get to work where ever, when ever, then yes."

"You've got yourself a deal!" He stood up and shook my hand.

"Now...do you think I could get the uniform?"

* * *

**Diana's P.O.V.**

* * *

_"I seriously doubt that guy's coming back, even if he says so. He's been gone for almost thirty minutes and I still have three boxes to go. Great. But there's something about that guy, something about him that makes me want him here...WAIT! STOP THAT DI! STOP IT!"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bruce, now in uniform, casually walked over to the aisle were Diana was. He hoped she wasn't done shelving yet because the only reason he got a job here was to help her. He had convinced the manager to give him a fake name so he is now referred to as "Jake Ormsby."

_"Trust me, I didn't pick my name...I don't think I'm a Jake. Definitely not."_

When he got to the aisle, to his relief, he found Diana still digging through the boxes.

Sensing his presence, Diana turned and faced him, surprised that he came back. He started over to one of the boxes and began shelving.

"You know you don't have to help. You don't even work here."

"I do now," he replied, showing her his uniform that she clearly missed.

"Oh," she said with surprise in her voice.

They continued to shelve in silence for another fifteen minutes and found that they were done.

"I can't help but wonder, how'd you get a job? We're not even hiring at this time?" Diana asked, picking up the empty boxes and began to walk to the storage rooms.

Following close behind with boxes in hand, Bruce replied, "How would you know if I didn't work here before?"

"Hmm...good point," she replied, placing the boxes in a huge wheeled tub. Watching as Bruce placed the other boxes in the tub, she still couldn't help but wonder why she found him so familiar. Catching a glimpse of his name tag, she questioned, "So, your name's Jake?"

"What? No. My name's Br—I mean, yeah. My name's Jake. Why?"

"Hmph. That's funny. You don't seem like a Jake to me."

"Oh? Then what name fits me more?"

"Hmm...I can picture you more as a...umm...a name that starts with a 'B'."

"A bitch?" he asked sarcastically.

"What?! No! I never said you were a—"

"I know, I'm just teasing." He gave her a sly smile and walked away.

_"That smile...looks awfully familiar..."_ Realizing she had no time to wonder, she quickly snapped out of her thoughts and ran to catch up with him.

* * *

**A/N: Like? So far so good?**

**I've noticed how short every chapter is in all my other stories, so I tried to make a longer one. Hopefully it was a success and doesn't ramble on too much.**

**Coming up:**

**Will Diana find out "Jake" is actually Bruce?**

**What will she do if she finds out?**

**What does Bruce want with Diana? Why help her?**

**Keep coming back to find out these answers! **

**Any questions? Ask in your review or PM me. :D**

**Have any request? PM me and I'll consider! C: Request can be for any pairings or people, not just Wonderbat (though I prefer Wonderbird/bat). For example: Wonderbird, Spitfire, Supermartian, DickxBabs, etc. **

**Reviews are appreciated! :3**


End file.
